hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 390
Clash: part 1 ( , Shōtotsu 1) is the 390th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Coventoba is astounded that the number on his coin from Prince Zhang Lei's Guardian Spirit Beast changed from one to ten. He wonders if it is a different coin, but he still feels the same aura as the first coin. He wonders what to do with the coin and thinks that putting the coin into the beast's mouth would be too risky. Tenftory has also received the same numbered coin. Zhang Lei himself believes that he could distribute it to the people once he becomes King. He decides to leave his room and go to the Xi-Yu Family Boss' room. Coventoba reports the movement to his superiors. Inside Onior's room, Zhang Lei inquires about his health. Onior admits that his doctor is bugging him about his diet, but he wants to live his life the way he wants. Zhang Lei informs him that three of his siblings are already dead from the Succession Battle, which does not faze Onior. The Prince asks anything about either Guardian Spirit Beasts or Nen, but Onior, as a Second-Track Faker, knows nothing about those. Nen, on the other hand, Onior knows that some younger members of his organization know about it. He promises to ask about it for Zhang Lei's benefit, much to the Prince's gratitude. Onior calls Hinrigh and talks about the circumstances with the Heil-Ly Family. Hinrigh suggests that they should crush Morena Prudo first, while Onior asks about the Spiders. He then orders Hinrigh to find Hisoka on Tier 3 while they give access for the Spiders to search on Tier 4, hoping that they could control the Phantom Troupe's movements this way. Onior also adds that, while searching for Hisoka, they should also kill Morena. Upon receiving the orders, Hinrigh calls upon Lynch Fullbokko and Zakuro Custard for their task. When Lynch asks about the manhunt, Hinrigh confirms that they have more targets this time, prompting Zakuro to need more blood. They all proceed to Tier 3, where they spot two members of the Heil-Ly Family in a burger joint, reacting to their presence. The male Heil-Ly member sends his female companion to inform Morena. Hinrigh goes after the woman, while Lynch and Zakuro confront the man. As Lynch starts asking questions, the man distracts them with a third Heil-Ly member, who slashes deeply into Zakuro's neck. The first member kicks Lynch in the stomach, effectively starting a fight. Meanwhile, Hinrigh learns from the female Heil-Ly member that they are registered as civilians in the Black Whale, not Mafia members. Therefore, a fight between Mafia and civilians would be disastrous. Zakuro easily subdues his opponent using his Nen ability Bloody Mary, and even thanks, the man for cutting Zakuro, which he could not do so himself. Lynch then also attacks her opponent, using her ability Body and Soul to ask questions and learn the basics of Heil-Ly's goal and Morena's ability. Hinrigh returns to make his subordinates stop. He informs them that these are civilians according to the papers. A pair of soldiers arrive and agree to let them go, on the condition that Hinrigh and the others do not return to Tier 3. Hinrigh promises to do so, whilst offering bribe money and touching the soldiers' guns. As they are leaving the floor, the soldiers notice that the barrels of their guns have turned into live snakes. Gunshot fires from the snakes' mouth, killing the soldiers and Hinrigh expressing a mock apology for his "promise". Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Succession Contest arc